<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pope is a rockstar by geminidaniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886583">pope is a rockstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel'>geminidaniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily liked song prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jadzia comes back from a dangerous mission in the delta quadrant where she's on bedrest and kira missed being around her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax &amp; Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily liked song prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pope is a rockstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kira lays in bed, staring at the ceiling above her. it feels like she's been like that for years instead of the hour since she had a break in ops.</p><p>"computer, time."</p><p>"13:42."</p><p>the runabout's supposed to come back to the station by 13:45. kira drags herself out of bed and adjusts her outfit and hair in the mirror before walking down to the docking area. by the time she gets there, she watches julian rushing to the dock with a box of what kira assumes to be emergency medical equipment. she quickly follows behind him to see jadzia and a few junior officers walking out with various injuries, most of which seem to be simple phaser burns.</p><p>jadzia's hair is a mess and she's clutching her upper arm. she makes eye contact with a concerned kira before trying to flash a painless smile and failing as her lips only form a tight grimace.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"i'm afraid she's going to have to be confined to her quarters for a bit," julian explains to kira while a nurse tends to jadzia's wounds. "she's also got a bad burn on her right leg that's going to take a while to heal. i'd prefer her in her quarters until further notice, doctor's orders."</p><p>kira nods, unable to hide the slight anxiety on her face.</p><p>"don't worry. she'll be fine, i promise." julian smiles at her and puts his hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"did julian really say i can't do <em>anything</em>?" jadzia sighs and flops her arms down next to her, wincing at her burn catching the air.</p><p>kira nods and sits next to her on the bed, petting her dark hair as the taller puts her head in her lap. jadzia's eyes are closed peacefully and she drifts to sleep as kira pets her scalp and lets her fingers play with the sections of her hair.</p><p>kira smiles to herself as jadzia's sleepy head turns so her warm cheek is pressed against kira's upper thigh. </p><p>she's happy jadzia is back.</p><p>back where she's supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>